gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Johnny Warvane
Johnny Warvane was born in Florence, Italy in 1685. His real name was Giovanni Vincenzo. He had his name marked on his lower back. His Father happened to be Captain of the Dark-Blade Queen. His mom was right hand Captain and Wife of the Captain. Johnny was trained very well and was known for paying attention and following orders the best. When he was just 15 years old, His dad died and his mom made Johnny take his place as Captain. After 10 years when he was just 25, he became the most blood thirsty pirate of the Mediterranean Sea. In the 1700s after taking over the Mediterranean Sea, he sailed his ship The Dark-Blade Queen to the Caribbean and settled in Tortuga. While there, Johnny met Jack Sparrow. Johnny Warvane is a loyal Lieutenant in Thirsty Souls. Johnny is really loyal with his guilds and is really protective over them and will make sure it's the best guild you've ever been in. He will babysit you if he has too. Johnny is very protective over his friends and his guild, and does have a soft side for the little guys. Johnny Warvane doesn't like to deal with drama or bad situations, so if you got that I suggest you get away from him. Johnny Warvane is a very kind-hearted Pirate and makes sure you are always doing well. Johnny really enjoys going plundering, hanging out with his friends, and having fun. Although, Johnny's main goal is to take over the Caribbean sea, he also wants to defeate Jolly Roger. Johnny is is taking over Tortuga,' '''Port Royal,' Padres Del Fuego, and Cuba Johnny Warvane used to be in Spania until he had some serious conflict with many of their members and so he decited to leave. Johnny is mainly a pirate, plunderer, and a captain but he takes jobs as a potion brewer, fisherman, blacksmith, quester, gunsmith, hunter, explorer, and salesman. Johnny speaks Italian (main language), English. French, Spanish, German, Dutch, Polish, Portuguese, Croatian, Serbian, Macedonian, Romanian, Russian, Ukrainian Arabic, Finnish, Danish, Swedish, Norweigian, Iclandic, Albanian, and Hungarian. '''PERSONALLITY: Johnny Warvane is a very nice guy. He loves to make friends and have fun. But he is very annoying at times, and he is honest about himself, and would love it if you respect him. Johnny is super loyal and very protective over people that he cares about like his guild, friends, and family. Johnny is very forgiving. Johnny pretty much makes a fool out of himself at times and goes crazy and silly sometimes, but he loves to have lots of fun. Johnny is very emotional. Johnny does have anger issues so don't make him mad. When you get him mad, say you're sorry and he will forgive you because he is very forgiving. Johnny has a great heart and will help you out through your rough times. Johnny is very aware of things like drama and bad situations. Although, Johnny is a very forgiving person, he can also hold grudges, it depends on how bad it is what you did. Johnny is very understanding, so if you explain and express your feelings toward him he will understand and respect you. Although, he hates it when people take things the wrong way. Johnny is very nice, kind hearted, understandable, loyal, and respectful. Johnny is a true French Pirate and a great man! DEATH JOHNNY HAS DIED OF LUNG FAILURE Category:POTCO Creations Category:Pirates Category:POTCO